jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Saleucami (21 VSY)
*B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *BX-Kommandodroiden *1 ''Recusant''-Klasse Zerstörer *3 ''Munificent''-Klasse Sternenfregatten *1 C-9979 Landungsschiff *1 ''Sheathipede''-Klasse Transportshuttle |Verluste1=*Klonkrieger *1 Republikanischer leichter Kreuzer *1 AT-TE |Verluste2=*TV-94 *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *BX-Kommandodroiden *1 C-9979 Landungsschiff }} Die Schlacht von Saleucami war ein Konflikt im Orbit und auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Saleucami, welcher zwischen der Galaktischen Republik unter Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia auf der einen und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter dem Droiden-General Grievous und dem Taktikdroiden TV-94 auf der anderen Seite ausgetragen wurde. Grund war, dass der Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth von dem Cyborg entführt worden war und dieser eine Botschaft an den Jedi-Rat gesendet hatte, in der er den gefangenen Jedi folterte. Klon-Kommandant Wolffe entdeckte ein Handzeichen Koths in der Botschaft, welche Obi-Wan als Koordinaten für das Saleucami-System entziffern konnte. Die Flotte der Republik griff die Truppen Grievous' im Orbit an, wobei ein Trupp Klonkrieger unter Klon-Kommandant Cody sowie den Jedi-Generälen Skywalker und Gallia das Schiff des Kaleesh betrat und Eeth Koth rettete, während Grievous versuchte, Obi-Wan auf einem leichten republikanischen Kreuzer zu besiegen. Dies misslang dem Cyborg allerdings, weshalb er mit einem Landungsschiff flüchten wollte. Während seiner Flucht wurde sein Landungsschiff beschädigt, sodass er in einer Fluchtkapsel auf der Oberfläche notlanden musste. Ein Trupp Klonkrieger unter Captain Rex verfolgte ihn auf der Suche nach einer weiteren Rettungskapsel, allerdings wurde sein Anführer Rex verletzt und musste beim Farmer Cut Lawquane abgegeben werden. Rex bemerkte, dass der Farmer ein desertierter Klonkrieger war. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er zu den republikanischen Truppen zurückkehren, welche die Schlacht gegen die Separatisten zwar gewonnen hatten, allerdings Grievous hatten entkommen lassen müssen. Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Eeth Koth ist besiegt worden. Nachdem der Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth von seinen Verletzungen der Schlacht von Geonosis wieder genesen war, kommandierte er einen ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer. Während eines Fluges im Äußeren Rand wurde das Schiff von Koth durch eine kleine Flotte der Separatisten angegriffen, welche unter dem Kommando von General Grievous stand. Trotz der Verteidigung durch die Männer des Klonkriegers Lock drangen Grievous und einige MagnaWächter bis auf die Brücke vor, wo Grievous und ein Trupp Kommandodroiden die Klonkrieger töteten und Koth nach einem kurzen Kampf gefangen nahmen. Während sich seine Flotte in das Saleucami-System zurückzog, folterte er den Jedi-Meister und sendete eine Holo-Botschaft an den Jedi-Rat, dem er seine Macht demonstrieren wollte. Zugleich erhoffte er sich, weitere Jedi anlocken zu können, um diesen Rettungstrupp gefangen auch überwältigen zu können.Grievous' Hinterhalt right|thumb|Bestürzt sehen die Jedi Eeth Koths Entführung. Grievous bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass Koth während seiner Folter einige Handzeichen durch die Holobotschaft übermittelte. Auch den Jedi fiel dies zunächst nicht auf, nur der Klon-Kommandant Wolffe bemerkte die Botschaft, die Obi-Wan Kenobi als den Standort von Grievous' Flotte im Saleucami-System entziffern konnte. Daraufhin beschlossen Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia, Grievous mit einer Flotte anzugreifen. So rüstete die Republik eine Flotte, um den General zu stellen und Eeth Koth zu befreien.Grievous' Hinterhalt Schlacht im Orbit left|thumb|Die repubikanische Flotte sammelt sich. Nach der Ankunft der republikanischen Flottengruppe eröffnete diese das Feuer auf die gegnerischen Schiffe unter Greivous' Kommando, welches die Separatisten erwiderten. Um die Separatisten von dem Rettungskommando abzulenken, welches aus Anakin, Adi Gallia und einen Trupp Klonkrieger bestand, griffen die Begleitschiffe der Sternzerstörer Grievous' Flaggschiff an und verwickelten es in Feuergefechte. Dieses Manöver nutzend flog das Rettungsteam mit einem Mikrosprung dirket auf das Schlachtfeld und an Grievous Flaggschiff, wo sie unbemerkt andockten. Nun begaben sich die Jedi an Bord des separatistischen Zerstörers, um auf die Brücke zu gelangen, wo Eeth Koth festgehalten wurde. Unterdessen war Obi-Wans leicher Kreuzer von einem Traktorstrahl des ''Recusant''-Zerstörers angezogen worden, da Grievous endlich gegen Kenobi vorgehen wollte. Obi-Wan ließ dies zu, da er Grievous auf sein Schiff und somit vom Rettungsteam ablenken wollte. Nachdem das Raumschiff angedockt hatte, enterten Grievous, einige Kommandodroiden und die MagnaWächter des Kaleesh den Kreuzer Obi-Wans. Trotz des Widerstandes einiger Klone wurden nach der Zerstörung einiger Kommandodroiden alle Klone an der Enterstelle erschossen. Grievous, wollte den Jedi im Zweikampf besiegen und drängte den Jedi bis zur Brücke des Schiffes zurück. Obwohl es Obi-Wan gelang, die Magna-Wächter des generals zu zerstören, musste er sich nun Grievous selbst stellen.Grievous' Hinterhalt right|thumb|Adi und Anakin werden von Kommandodroiden gestellt. Währenddessen hatten Adi und Anakin ihren Weg zur Brücke gefunden und diese erreicht. Auf der Brücke angekommen, wurden sie bereits von dem Taktikdroiden TV-94 erwartet. Der Droide wurde von der Ankunft der Jedi nicht überrascht, da Grievous die Falle bereits vorhergesehen hatte. Daher hatte TV-94 die Brücke auf die Ankunft der Jedi vorbereitet und ließ nun einen Trupp Kommandodroiden hervorkommen, welche die Jedi umzingelten. Daraufhin begann er, Koth mit Elektroschocks zu foltern, um den Jedi die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Lage klar zu machen. Der Droide trug den Auslöser für die Elektroschocks an seinem Arm und drohte den Jedi, ihren Ordensbruder zu töten, wenn sie sich ihm nährten. Doch bevor die Folter Meister Koth ernsthaft verletzen konnte, riss Anakin den Taktikdroiden mit der Macht zu sich und schlug ihm den Arm ab. Sofort griffen die Kommandodroiden an, doch die Jedi konnten sich verteidigen, während TV-94 am Boden kriechend nach seinem Arm suchen musste. Als er ihn gefunden hatte und Koth per Knopfdruck einen tödlichen Stromschlag verpassen wollte, merkte er, dass sein Arm den abgetrennten hielt und er so die Folter nicht aktivieren konnte, woraufhin Anakin ihn ohne Probleme zerstören konnte. Sie befreiten Eeth aus der Maschine und traten den Rückweg zu ihrem Shuttle an. Grievous' Hinterhalt left|thumb|[[Grievous kämpft gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Gleichzeitig war Obi-Wan auf der Brücke seines leichten Kreuzers in ein heftiges Duell mit General Grievous verwickelt, doch konnte Obi-Wan Grievous schließlich mit den Resten eines MagnaWächters kampfunfähig machen. Doch anstatt aufzugeben, schaffte es Grievous Obi-Wan auszuweichen und von der Brücke zu fliehen. Daraufhin kontaktierte Obi-Wan Anakin, der mit Adi Gallia Eeth Koth gerade zum Shuttle zurückbrachte. Da Obi-Wan Hilfe benötigte, machte sich Adi auf den Weg, dem Droiden-General den Fluchtweg zu seinem Schiff abzuschneiden, während Anakin Eeth zum Shuttle brachte. Unterdessen hatte Obi-Wan auch die Einheit Codys benachrichtigt, welche Seilwerfer nutzte, um Grievous festzuhalten. Doch trotz der Bemühungen der Klonkrieger, konnten sie Grievous nicht aufhalten. Um seine Flucht zu unterstützen, befahl Grievous seinen Droiden über Komlink, das Feuer auf die Triebwerke des republikanischen Schiffes zu eröffnen und die Truppen zur Landung auf dem Planeten vorzubereiten. Als die Triebwerke zerstört wurden, begann das Schiff zu kippen, da die Kontrollen nicht mehr funktionstüchtig waren. Obi-Wan, welcher zusammen mit Codys Truppen die Verfolgung des Droiden-Generals aufgenommen hatte, erreichte Grievous, als dieser das Schiff über den Verbindungstunnel verlassen wollte. Doch durch das Abkippen des republikanischen Schiffes wurde der Tunnel in die Schräglage gerissen, sodass Grievous zurückrutschte. Obi-Wan versuchte, ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert zu töten, allerdings bemerkte der Cyborg dies rechtzeitig und aktivierte seine eigenen Lichtschwerter zu seiner Verteidigung. Nach einer weiteren ruckartigen Bewegung rutschte Obi-Wan einige Meter tiefer, was Grievous nutzte, um auf sein Schiff zu entkommen. Doch bevor er die Schleuse verlassen konnte, traf Adi Gallia am Schauplatz ein und attackierte Grievous. Nach einem kurzen Lichtschwertkampf brach die Verbindungsstelle zwischen den beiden Schiffen endgültig zusammen; durch den entstandenen Druckabfall wurden Adi und Grievous zurück in den Tunnel gezogen, doch konnten sie sich an dem Schott festklammern. Es gelang dem Droiden-General, die Schleuse zu verlassen, während Adi sich der Rettung Obi-Wans zuwandte und diesen mit einem Seilwerfer an Bord des Kreuzers zog. Obi-Wan wollte sofort die Verfolgung von Grievous aufnehmen, allerdings beruhigte Adi ihn und offenbarte ihm, das sie nach dem Abdocken des Botschafter-Shuttles in der Falle säßen. Daher liefen sie zu einem großen Hangar, wo Anakin sie abholte, während der republikanische Kreuzer zerstört wurde. Während die Jedi zurück zu den Jedi-Kreuzern flogen, wurde Grievous' Schiff, mit dem dieser von dem separatistischen Zerstörers geflohen war, von einem Teil des zerstörten Kreuzers getroffen, sodass er auf Saleucami notlanden musste. Koth wurde auf eine Lazarettfregatte gebracht, wo er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholte.Grievous' Hinterhalt Grievous' Flucht Da Grievous' Landungsschiff bei der Flucht von seinem Zerstörer zu stark beschädigt worden war, um landen zu können, betrat der Droiden-Befehlshaber zusammen mit einigen B1-Kampfdroiden eine Fluchtkapsel, während weitere Droiden die anderen Kapseln des Landungsschiffes bestiegen und in die Umlaufbahn des Planeten Saleucami geschossen wurden. Die Landung verlief alles andere als planmäßig, da das Landungsschiff abstürtzte und nur wenige Rettungskapseln die Planetenoberfläche erreichten. Als sie aufgekommen waren, drängte Grievous zur Eile, da er vermutete, dass die Republik eine Invasion starten würde, um ihn zu finden. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als ein Kreuzer der Republik über ihm zum Landen ansetzte. Daraufhin ließ der Cyborg seine Kampfdroiden antreten, um die Suche nach einer anderen Rettungskapsel zu starten, da der Transmitter seiner Kapsel zerstört worden war und er nun keine Verstärkung rufen konnte. Als einer der Droiden das Signal einer anderen Kapsel empfing, brach er, auf einem Reek reitend, auf. Gleichzeitig waren die Truppen der Republik gelandet und hatten die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Die republikanischen Truppen mussten sich aufteilen, weshalb Kenobi den Klon-Captain Rex mit Jesse, Hardcase und Kix auf BARC-Speedern voraus schickte, um die Sumpfgebiete zu durchkämmen, während er mit Cody und Crys das Gebiet um ihren jetzigen Standort absuchen wollte. Er ermahnte den Klon-Captain, ihn jedoch zu kontaktieren, bevor er einen Angriff auf Grievous unternahm.Der Deserteur left|thumb|Rex wird von einem Schuss der Kommandodroiden getroffen. Allerdings hatten sich aus anderen Rettungskapsel einige Kommandodroiden abgesetzt und einen Hinterhalt für die Klonkrieger aufgestellt. Als Rex und seine Männer in ihre Richtung vorrückten, nahmen sie die Klonkrieger mit ihrem Scharfschützengewehr unter Beschuss. Der Schuss traf Rex, verfehlte allerdings seinen Kopf und traf stattdessen sein Brustbein. Die Wucht des Schusses riss den Klon-Captain von seinem Speeder. Nachdem seine Mannschaft die Kommandodroiden zerstört hatte, untersuchte der Sanitäter Kix den schwer verwundeten Klon. Er diagnostizierte, dass es Rex zwar schaffen würde, allerdings nur mit ausreichender medizinischer Versorgung. Da sie zwar die Mittel, aber nicht den richtigen Platz für eine vernünftige medizinische Versorgung hatten, brachen sie auf, da sie in der Nähe eine Farm vermuteten. Dort angelangt wurden sie von einer Twi'lek angehalten, welche sie mit einem Gewehr bedrohte. Jesse überzeugte die Frau schließlich, ihnen eine Unterkunft zu gewähren. Sie bereiteten ihm ein Lager in der Scheune vor. Als Rex kurz darauf aufwachte, erklärte sein Team ihm die Umstände seiner Verwundung. Dieser wollte zwar weiter auf die Suche gehen, was der Klon-Sanitäter Kixs aber nicht zuließ. Daher ließen sie ihn bei der Farmerin und führten die Erkundung fort. thumb|Cut Lawquane bedroht Rex. In der folgenden Nacht kam der Farmer des Anwesens Cut Lawquane nach Hause. Als er in die Scheune kam, entdeckte er Rex und entwaffnete ihn. Als Rex erkannte, dass es sich bei Cut um einen Klon handelte, beschuldigte er ihn des Verrats, doch ließ sich Cut nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen ließ er Rex ins Haus kommen, wo sie gemeinsam aßen. Nach dem Essen zogen sie sich zurück und Cut erzählte Rex von seiner Flucht und seinem Leben. Als er seine Kinder auf dem Hof spielen ließ, entdeckten diese eine abgestürtzte Rettungskapsel, in welcher sie versehentlich einen Trupp Kommandodroiden aktivierten. Als die Kinder zurück zu Haus gerannt kamen, erkannte Cut sofort die Gefahr und verriegelte das Haus. Dann schickte er Rex mit seiner Familie nach oben und blieb selbst zur Verteidigung in der unteren Etage. Als die Kommandodroiden in das Haus eindrangen, setzte sich Cut mit allen Mitteln zur Wehr und zerstörte einige der Droiden, doch dann wurde er von einem Trümmerteil zu Boden geschleudert. Doch als die restlichen Kommandodroiden in die obere Etage vordrangen, konnte Rex sie aufhalten, bis er nach unten geschleudert wurde, wo er von einem Droiden, mit dem Lawquane kurz davor gerungen hatte, gewürgt wurde. Lawquane konnte sich jedoch Rex' Pistole schnappen und den Kommandodroiden zerstören.Der Deserteur thumb|left|Ein AT-TE wird getroffen. Unterdessen hatten die Truppen Kenobis bereits die abgestürtzte Rettungskapsel von Grievous lokalisieren können und waren an der Absturtzstelle angelangt. Doch außer einem einzelnen Droiden fanden sie nichts vor, bis sie entdeckten, dass Grievus eine andere Rettungskapsel angepeilt hatte. Sofort ließ Obi-Wan seine Truppen weitermarschieren, um die andere Rettungskapsel zu erreichen. Als sie an der Kapsel anlangten, hatte Grievous diese bereits erreicht. Während sie einen Notruf absetzten, informierte einer der Kampfdroiden Grievous, dass sich von zwei Seiten her Lebensformen nähern würde. Dem Droiden-General war klar, dass es sich um die republikanischen Truppen handeln musste, daher ließ er seine Droiden Kampfpositionen einnehmen. Einer der Droiden, welcher mit einem Raketenwerfer ausgestattet war, eröffnete das Feuer auf die Kampfläufer der Republik und zerstörte einen, bevor er selbst abgeschossen wurde. Als Grievous' Shuttle eingetroffen war, erkannte Obi-Wan, dass der Cyborg kurz davor war, erneut zu entkommen und befahl den Läufern ihr Feuer auf das Schiff zu konzentrieren. Doch obwohl sie so die ersten Landeversuche des Schiffes verhinderten, überhitzten die Geschütze durch das Dauerfeuer. Daraufhin sah sich der Jedi zum Handeln gezwungen und eilte und der Deckung der Klonkrieger auf den fliehenden Grievous zu. Als er direkt hinter dem Cyborg war, zündete er das Lichtschwert und schlug auf Grievous ein. Doch der Droiden-General wurde noch rechtzeitig vor dem Angriff gewarnt und blockte den Hieb ab, woraufhin ein Duell entbrannte.Der Deserteur thumb|Grievous und Obi-Wan Kenobi kämpfen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf sprang Grievous auf die nahe Rettungskapsel und schoss mit seinem Seilwerfer auf das Shuttle, welches sich zusammen mit Grievous wieder erhob. Auch der Versuch der Klonkrieger, den General abzuschießen, scheiterten, da Grievous eines seiner Lichtschwerter zog und die Schüsse abwehrte. Obwohl Obi-Wan nun ahnte, dass sich Grievous wieder aus der Schlinge hatte ziehen können, befahl er den im Orbit positionierten Schiffen die Verfolgung des Shuttles aufzunehmen. Diese konnten das Shuttle allerdings nicht zerstören, sodass der General ein weiteres Mal fliehen konnte. Kurz darauf kontaktierte er Rex, um nachzufragen, wie es ihm gehe. Dieser war gerade dabei, sich von den Farmern zu verabschieden. Er versprach Suu, der Republik nichts von ihrem desertiereten Ehemann zu erzählen, während er von Kenobi über die Ereignisse der Nacht unterrichtet wurde. Er setzte sich auf ein mit seinen Sachen bepacktes Eopie und ritt wieder zurück zu den republikanischen Truppen.Der Deserteur Quellen *''Grievous' Hinterhalt'' *''Der Deserteur'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:First Battle of Saleucami es:Primera Batalla de Saleucami